Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic circuits, and more specifically, to pipelined analog to digital converters (ADCs) and clock generator circuits utilized in such ADCs.
Related Art
Applications such as digital video, wireless communications, and sensor signal interpretation often require low power and high speed analog-to-digital signal conversion. Pipelined analog-to-digital converters (ADCs) offer a combination of high throughput and small area. Pipelined ADCs are commonly used for medium to high resolution applications that can tolerate latency associated with the pipeline as signals are processed through each pipeline stage.
The present invention is illustrated by way of example and is not limited by the accompanying figures, in which like references indicate similar elements, unless otherwise noted. Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.